Stronger
by HayXFreakx3
Summary: Dean decides to catch up with a woman from his past.
1. Chapter 1 Nikki

Dean slammed the door of the Impala. He hoped to see her. He had heard that Nikki had gotten a job at this bar, and she had been doing well for herself. She had disappeared, quit hunting, and left him. One stupid mistake had driven her away.

As he walked in he heard the band start playing. "Can we give Miss Nikki Scott a warm welcome please?"

The crowd in the little bar clapped and screamed. There she was, his first and only love. She smiled as she walked up on stage. With the mic in her hand, she sang.

Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain

But I brushed my teeth anyway

I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face

I got a little bit stronger

Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt

So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you

I listened to it for minute but I changed it

I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger

And I'm done hoping that we could work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around

And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be okay

Even on my weakest days

I get a little bit stronger

Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around

And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried

I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer

I'm busy getting stronger

And I'm done hoping that we can work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around

And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be okay

Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger

Getting along without you, baby

I'm better off without you, baby

How does it feel without me, baby?

I'm getting stronger without you, baby

And I'm done hoping we could work it out

I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels

Letting you drag my heart around

And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change

I know my heart will never be the same

But I'm telling myself I'll be okay

Even on my weakest days

I get a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger

Just a little bit stronger

A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger

I get a little bit stronger

"Thank you." Nikki said as she set the mic down.

Dean watched her the whole time, until she disappeared into the back room. He went and sat at the bar, drowning himself in whiskey. Nikki was out of sight for nearly an hour, by the time she came out to finish her shift at the bar, Dean was shit faced.

Nikki didn't notice him at first, with the crowd of people. She served a good ten people before she saw him.

"Dean?" She said calmly. "How ya been?"

"My beauuuuutifull Nikkkkkki." Dean slurred.

"He's cut off." Nikki said to the other bartender working. "I'll take him home when I'm done."

"Youuu neevr came back." Dean continued to slur.

"Not now Dean." Nikki said. The bar was starting to empty, it was almost closing time.

"Hey, take off. I got it." Her coworker said.

"You sure?" He nodded. "Ay yo Josh!"A big dude came over. "Help me get drunky to the car."

Nikki fished Dean's keys out of his pocket and she and Josh half dragged Dean out of the bar. Nikki balanced holding Dean while she unlocked the passenger side door. They slumped Dean inside and Nikki thanked Josh before getting in the drivers seat of the Impala.

"Dean. Dean!" Nikki yelled, Dean was in a daze but managed to look at her. "You got a motel room?" She was quietly cursing herself for having to walk an extra twenty minutes to get home.

"No." He muttered as he passed out.

"Fucking great." Nikki complained as she put the Impala into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Her apartment was close, and it took her five minutes with the speed she was going.

Getting Dean up the stairs and into her apartment proved to be problematic. Her neighbor just happened to be leaving for work and helped her get him inside.

"Thanks Rich, I really appreciate the help." Nikki said.

"No problem Nikki, do unto others, right?" Rich replied.

"I hear ya." Nikki muttered. "Have a good day."

"You too." Rich left and Nikki set up a couch bed for herself after setting Dean up in her bed.

Nikki dialed Sam's number, praying he hadn't changed it. "Hmmm?" Was the answer she got.

"Sammy." She said.

"Nikki?" Sam's voice suddenly sounded alert. "What?"

"Did you know your brother was gonna come into my bar and get piss ass drunk without renting himself a motel room first?"

"What a dumbass, what'd you do with him?"

"I just let him crash on my bed for the night, I'm not leaving him drunk in a motel room." Nikki said while thinking "no matter how much I hate him."

"I'm on my way."

"No, it's fine, I guess it's about time I quit running."

"Still, he shouldn't be doing this to you."

"It's Dean, I didn't expect any better, Listen Sammy, I just wanted to let you know where he was."

"Thanks. Kick his fucking ass."

"Probably should. Later Sammy. By the way, come see me asshole, I miss you."

"Miss you too. Night Nikki."

Nikki sighed. Dean was the biggest pain in her ass. She fell onto the pull out exhausted and miserable. It would be an uncomfortable morning, that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**. I do not own Supernatural or the song A Little Bit Stronger by Sara Evans. (song in Chapter 1.)

Reviews? Suggestions on how I can make it better? I'm pretty new to this. 

**Ch. 2**

"Oh what the fuck did I do?" Dean groaned as his hangover crashed over him. He looked around and didn't recognize the room. The pink and black silk sheets told him he was in a chicks bed, Alone.

Dean got up, realizing he was still completely dressed. "I slept in some chick's bed and didn't get laid? Who the fuck am I?" He walked out of the room as he searched his pockets for his keys. He spotted them on the counter along with everything that had been in his ants, including his gun and knife.

That's when he saw her. Nikki was sprawled out on the couch bed, looking like she had been having nightmares and tossing and turning all night.

"I am a dick." Dean muttered. He felt like a complete Jerk. He couldn't just leave so he looked through her cupboards until he found what he needed to make coffee.

Nikki stirred to the smell of coffee. She had forgotten about Dean and jumped up. Dean stopped what he was doing and stared at her. Nikki blinked a few times, and it flooded back. She groaned.

"What time is it?" She asked as she sat back on the bed.

"8:30." He replied.

"Two hours." Nikki said before walked into her room and crawled into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up, she had again forgotten about Dean, who had left to go shopping. She showered and got dressed. When she came out of her room, she smelled bacon and freaked again.

Seeing Dean, she didn't relax. "Jesus I keep forgetting about you."

"Hungry?" He asked as he dished out two plates.

"So hungry, how are you?" She replied.

"Hung-over as fuck, what happened?" He asked.

"You came into my bar, got piss ass drunk and I had to have help getting you in here." Nikki explained. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I missed you." He said honestly.

"I thought I made it clear when I said I never wanted to see you again." She countered, feeling her anger growing.

"I can't apologize enough." Dean declared. "I screwed up, and it hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Dean, don't think I'm just going to up and forgive you." Nikki growled. "It took me a long time to get where I am, and to not think about you every second of every day. I can't go back to that."

Dean frowned. Nikki had every right to hate him, he was an asshole. "I didn't think.."

"Dean, please, just go." Nikki said quietly. In silence, he gathered his things and walked out her door.

"You should have heard the song she was singing Sammy." Dean complained. "What the fuck am I doing, I should be doing everything I can to get her back."

"No, you should leave her alone." Sam said firmly.

Dean stared at his brother stunned. Had he really just talked to him like that? "What do you care anyway?"

"I care about Nikki, you know, she was the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. At least until you decided having a sister wasn't as good as having sex with her." Sam muttered. He walked out of the motel room as Bobby walked in.

"Did I really screw up beyond repair?" Dean asked the elder hunter. "Is there really no chance?"

"Boy, I think ya did." Bobby responded gruffly. "Nikki was never one to take the bullshit."

Dean rubbed his face. "Fuck."

Nikki walked out of her house right into Sam. "Oh good, I was worried I had the wrong place."

"Sammy? What are you doin' here?" Nikki asked.

"I came to check on you." Sam said. "To see if you were alright."

"Oh. That's sweet, but I'm leavin' for work." Nikki said. "You're welcome to stay here, come over to the bar if you get bored."

"Yeah I can do that." Sam said. Nikki grabbed her spare key from its hiding place and handed it to Sam. "You need a ride?"

"Um, that'd be great." Nikki followed Sam to the beat up car he was driving. "Bobby?" Sam nodded and she laughed. "He actually got one running without me?"

"Yeah, He definitely only had this one." Sam said. "He aint the same without ya hon."

"Is it even possible." Nikki replied. They were at the bar now. "Man I miss Uncle Bobby."

"He misses you too. Tell ya what." Sam started. "I'll let you know when we will and won't be at Bobby's and you can go visit him."

"Sammy, I love you!" Nikki leaned over and hugged him. "You stoppin' by the bar tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go crash, it was a long drive."

"Take my bed, it's awesome."

Nikki got out of the car and blew Sam a kiss before heading into the bar. It was crowded and she went right to work.

"Damn girl, you leave with a sexy man last night and come back with a different sexy man tonight!" Ryanne the other bar tender on shift said as Nikki worked around the bar.

"The one from last night is my ex and this one is his little brother." Nikki replied. She quickly downed a shot before serving customers. It was a good three hours before Sam came in and as soon as Nikki saw him, she grabbed him a beer and poured him a shot. They were sitting down waiting for him before he even got to the bar.

He smiled at her and sat down. It was several minutes before it slowed down enough for her to make her way over to Sam. Ryanne was hitting on him when Nikki walked over.

"Hey Sammy." Nikki leaned over the counter and gave him a hug. She gave ryanne a look that screamed back the fuck up and smiled at Sam.

Ryanne got the hint that Nikki was watchin' out for Sam and went back to work. Nikki and Sam bullshitted for a bit and the Nikki went back to work.

Sam was waiting when Nikki finished her shift. She snatched a decent bottle of whiskey before leaving. Back at her place, they drank and caught up. Eventually Nikki wanted to pass out and Sam dragged her to her bedroom. He tucked her in and she pulled him in the bed too.

"You know we can share." She muttered before falling asleep. Sam shrugged, stripped and climbed into the bed. Nikki immediately rolled over and latched onto him, she had always done it, ever since they had met when he was five. The two had always been best friends.

Sam's thoughts traveled to them growing up. Nikki had always done whatever she could to protect him and Dean. She had taken a bullet for each of them, and Dean still put her through a lot.

- "Come on Nikki, I'm not that drunk." Dean complained as Nikki and Sam tried to pull him from the bar.

"Dean, I'm not in the mood to fucking babysit you tonight!" Nikki growled. "Get the fuck up, let's go."

A blonde haired bimbo walked up. She leaned in and kissed Dean. "Where ya goin' baby? I thought we were going back to my place."

Sam gripped Nikki, but not before her fist had made contact with the girls face. Nikki shrugged out of Sam's grip and stomped from the bar. She had disappeared in the darkness, and didn't reappear until three days later, at Bobby's house, over 300 miles away.-

That was just one of the many fucked up things Dean had done to Nikki. Sam supposed that if was the things like that that led up to Nikki being fed up with him.

Sam's eyes quickly glanced to Nikki as he felt his chest getting wet. She had tears streaming from her eyes while she slept. "Dean." It came out clear as day; Sam knew Nikki wasn't over Dean like she'd claimed to be.

It made him ache for her, Nikki didn't deserve that, she deserved Normal life she'd always wanted. He thought he heard something in the living room so he got up, only in his boxers he grabbed his gun and went into the kitchen.

He could see someone moving in the dark. He aimed his gun at them and flipped the light on. "Don't move!"

Dean turned around. "Sam? Why the hell are you naked?"

Sam put his gun on the counter. "Jesus Dean, what if I had shot you?"

"Why the hell are you naked?" Dean repeated through gritted teeth.

"I was sleeping. How the hell did you get in?" Sam asked.

"Picked the lock, I had to come back for my girl, but I see you already beat me to it Sam." Dean growled. "How could you do that to me?"

"Nothing Happened!" Sam assured his angry big brother. "Not between me and Nikki, ever."

"What's going on?" Called a groggy Nikki from behind Sam. She pushed him out of the way, holding her own gun. Seeing Dean, she woke up. "Why are you in my home?"

"What are you doing fucking my brother?" Dean yelled at her.

Nikki aimed for a head shot. "Careful Winchester, I'll splatter your fucking brains. And I wasn't fucking Sam. He came to see if I was okay because you've got me so fucking twisted."

"And he had to be naked to comfort you?" Dean sneered.

"He's not, he has boxers on. And if I wanna have sex with Sam, I fucking will Dean. It's none of your god damn business." Her gun was still aimed for Dean"s head. Sam stepped in front of her and took the gun.

"Look, it's five in the morning, we're being loud and you have neighbors." Sam warned. "And I'd rather not have to clean my brother up."

"Stay out of this Sam." Nikki said before turning around and retreating to her bedroom. She came back out fully dressed with her keys in her hand. "You guys stay here, actually, I don't give a fuck what you do."

She slammed the door when she left. Sam looked at his brother, Nikki was the only thing keeping Dean from trying to beat Sam's ass and they all knew it.

"Dean, Nothing happened between Nikki and I, I swear." Sam defended

"Yeah, now that I think about it Sammy, you wouldn't have the balls to go for a girl like Nikki anyway." Dean said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"Like Nikki? Ya know, tough, tattooed, a little bit crazy, shoot first ask questions later? Hardcore, that's Nikki."

"But I wouldn't go for Nikki?"

"No balls Sammy, No balls." Dean chuckled.


End file.
